Nicole Anderson
Nicole Anderson, a character in the ''Bloodbound'' series, was the Vice President of the Operations at Raines Corp. She is first seen in Book 1, Chapter 1. Appearance Nicole has fair skin, gray eyes, medium-blonde toned hair and she usually keeps a stoic facial expression- giving her a stern appearance. She has a professional and simplistic corporate style. Nicole keeps her hair away from her face: pulled back into a tight low chignon bun. Her attire is a simple, sleeveless, swan-neckline, black dress and she doesn’t wear any accessories. It is mentioned that she wears heels with her outfit. Personality Nicole is very strict during business and has doubts about your capabilities. However, she is seen to be extremely smart as she was able to manage the company for Adrian. She usually keeps herself calm and collected at work but will express her feelings of disapproval. Nicole is also seen to be extremely cunning as she was in charge of espionage before betraying Adrian and stealing the serum from him. Her desire to become immortal is what led to her betrayal. Adrian describes her as being similar to Vega in that she is ambitious but lacks any moral compass. With the right motive, Nicole has no problem with breaking company policy. She has committed revealing company secrets and giving competitors unauthorized access to the building. Nicole also has no qualms in breaking both American (human) laws as well as council laws. Her crimes would include: Criminal threatening/intimidation, accessory to attempted armed robbery, accessory to aggravated assault with a deadly weapon, aggravated assault with a deadly weapon, criminal conspiracy to commit murder, and multiple accounts of attempted murder. Her council crimes would include accessory to unauthorized turnings and conspiracy against a council member. Chapters Bloodbound Book 1 * Chapter 1: The Interview * Chapter 2: The Vampire * Chapter 5: The Coffin * Chapter 6: The Senator * Chapter 8: The Serum * Chapter 9: The Ball * Chapter 12: The Tribunal * Chapter 13: The Dungeon * Chapter 14: The Cabin * Chapter 15: The Showdown Book 2 * Chapter 1: The Calm (Determinant) * Chapter 2: The Bloodkeeper (Determinant) * Chapter 3: The Collector (Determinant) * Chapter 4: The Collected (Determinant) * Chapter 15: The Devastation (Determinant) Book 3 * Chapter 10: The Test Relationships Adrian Raines Nicole works for Adrian as Vice President and is aware of him being a vampire. They don’t always agree with each other, such as the employment of your character. She is fine with Adrian drinking blood from her. Adrian initially sees her as a trustworthy person. He mentions to your character that Nicole wants to him to turn her into a vampire, and that while he views her as “a loyal employee and friend”, he doesn’t think she has the “restraint” necessary to be a part of his clan. Adrian doesn’t expect Nicole to take hard feelings of him turning Lily but not her. He states that “underneath it, she’s a reasonable person. She’ll understand this was a matter of life and death for Lily.” This trust in her makes the reveal in Book 1, Chapter 13, that she betrayed Adrian and Your Character surprising to him. She betrayed them by giving them away to Vega and taking Adrian's serum. Nicole felt that every day he refused to turn her, the possibility of her having what she truly wants (immortality) dwindled a little bit more. In Book 1, Chapter 14, she reveals that when your character stepped into the picture and convinced him to turn Lily, she finally saw Adrian for what she thought he really was: another shallow and weak man, easily manipulated by a pretty face. Your Character She is skeptical of you, but you are employed anyway. When you see Adrian drinking blood from her, she gets concerned and suggests to Adrian that they should stop her from getting away. In Book 1, Chapter 14, she believes that Your Character manipulated Adrian into turning Lily, whom she calls Your Idiot friend. She believes that You have led him down one bad road after another. Adam Vega After Lily was turned into a Vampire to save her life, Nicole realized Adrian never wanted to turn her so she made a deal with senator Adam Vega. Nicole alerted Vega about the existence of a top secret serum that allows Vampires to walk in the sun. Vega promised to turn Nicole in exchange for the serum. Together, they conspired to frame Adrian as the culprit of the unauthorized Turnings and the feral attacks in New York City. Nicole developed a liking for Vega to the point where she wanted to be Turned by him specifically, admiring him in a way, and believing that he was the only one who understood her and had the guts to break the Pact. Langdon Kavinsky If you didn't go after her in the premium scene of Book 1, she will reappear in Book 2, Chapter 3. She is working for Langdon Kavinsky now. She also appears if you gave her one more chance in the premium scene and seems to show some remorse for working with Kavinsky. Fate In Book 1, Chapter 15, during the battle with Nicole and Adam Vega, you have the (default) option of letting Nicole go or by chasing her down (premium choice). If you decide to let Nicole go, she simply runs into the woods and disappears. In Book 2, Chapter 4, she reappears in Las Vegas, working for Langdon Kavinsky and supplying him information about vampires. If you choose to chase her, you have the option to either kill Nicole, capture her, or give her one more chance to atone for her choices. If you decide to kill Nicole, you both engage in a rough fight before you launch an arrow directly at Nicole's head, killing her almost instantly. In Book 2, Chapter 1, you suffer from PTSD and see her ghost. If you decide to capture Nicole, you both continue to fight until you gain the upper hand. She asks if you will kill her, but you tell her that you don't believe you can be the sole decider of her fate. You want her to face a trial before the Council like Adrian had and that scares her. You then knock her unconscious by hitting her on the head with a flashlight. She is later tied up by the Clanless to keep her from escaping. In Book 2, Chapter 1, you visit her in the Shadow Den where Jax Matsuo has kept her incarcerated. She vows to make you suffer. Jax states that she doesn't deserve any sympathy from you. If you decide to give her one more chance, she is surprised and thanks you before running away. In Book 2, Chapter 4, you see her working for Langdon Kavinsky. If you yell at her, she looks remorseful but doesn't say anything in front of Kavinsky or Mr. Klempf. When you get Mr. Klempf to release you and escort you away from the cells, she shoots him and disarms the bracelet on your wrist. She tells you that she had to play along with Kavinsky or he would have had her killed. After you and your friends battle the guards, she leaves and hopes to never see you again. If you chose to capture her, then pick the premium choice to go to the Shadow Den in Book 2, Chapter 15, ''you can choose to either free her or leave her to die. Gallery AdrienBites.png|Adrian feeding on Nicole Nicole Ghost.png|Ghost Trivia * She shares the same forename as Bookish Sister's default name from the ''Rules of Engagement series. ** She shares the same surname as Judy Anderson from the Big Sky Country series. * The name Nicole is of Greek origin and means "victory of the people". It's the female French variant of the name Nicholas. ** The surname Anderson is of English and Nordic origin, which means "child of Andrew". The name Andrew is of English and Greek origin, which means: Man, manly, strong, courageous, brave, warrior. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'Bloodbound' Characters Category:Villains Category:Criminals Category:Psychopaths